prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Smile Pretty Cure! HYPER
, formerly known as and is the fan sequel of the 9th Pretty Cure series, Smile Pretty Cure!. Its motif will reprise as fairy tales, but with an addition of how princesses find true personalities. Synopsis Characters Main Characters / A shy and a crybaby type of character, but is known to be bubbly and brave, becoming a de-facto lead Cure. After Miyuki fails the Princess Cure Exam, she is chosen as the lead Cure of the series. Yayoi is really talented of manga-inspired art. Her alter ego is Cure Peace and her symbol is a Yellow Star. She summons a lightning element and her new mascot is Clip-Clap. When she passed the Princess Cure Exam, she represents the titular character, Alice, from Alice in Wonderland. Yayoi is titled as the Princess of the Stars. / The second Pretty Cure and also the co-lead cure when either Yayoi is absent or Miyuki was not taking her leadership roles seriously. She is a Kansai-speaking tomboy with such an ill temper. Akane's talents are volley ball and Japanese traditional style cuisine. Her alter ego is Cure Sunny and her symbol is an Orange Circle. Akane have Pop as her new mascot, and wields the element of fire. When she passed the Princess Cure Exam, she represents Princess Jasmine from Aladdin. Akane is titled as the Princess of the Sun. / The new recruit and replacement of Hoshizora Miyuki. Her alter ego is Cure Petal. Lolo represents the symbol of the Pink Flower and wields the element of heal. Lolo has a soothing and magnificent voice and is a friend of nature animals; she is also talented of baking, since her parents run a bakery. Although she have not yet received the Princess Cure Exam, she receives her own Cure Decor from her fairy partner, Mitty, and she represents the titular character, Snow White, from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Lolo is titled as the Princess of Life. / Nao is a soccer player on her extracurricular activity. Her alter ego is Cure March and her symbol is a Lime Jewel. She summons the wind as her attribute. When she passed the Princess Cure Exam, she represents the dame Megara from the myth tale Hercules. Nao is titled as the Princess of Air. / Reika's inspirations are writing tankas and archery. Her alter ego is Cure Beauty and represents the symbol of the Cerulean Diamond. She manipulates ice as her attribute. When she passed the Princess Cure Exam, she represents Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. Reika is titled as the Princess of Frost. / One of the two, latest students in Nanairogoaka Middle School. Momi is the same age as Yayoi and Lolo, and she adores the cutest apparels, also her fairy mascot Tiki. Momi becomes an expert of rollerblading, since her father teaches her. Her alter ego is Cure Dazzle and her symbol is the Red Sparkle. She also wields the element of beam. Although she does not receive the Princess Cure Exam, she represents Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz. Momi is titled as the Princess of Spark. / One of the two, latest students in Nanairogoaka Middle School. Murasaki is a current fashion student and quickly becomes friends with Reika. Murasaki keeps Croquet as her fairy mascot. Her alter ego is Cure Faith, who is the symbol of the Purple Square, and her element is unknown. She represents Princess Rapunzel from the titular fairy tale. Murasaki is titled as the Princess of Rarity. / Her alter ego is Cure Echo. Ayumi manipulates an attribute of pulse and carries the symbol of the Aqua Hexagon. When she passed the Princess Cure Exam, she represents Clara Drosselmeyer from The Nutcracker. Ayumi is titled as the Princess of Quintessence. / One of Ayumi's friends. Her alter ego is Cure Splash. Chihiro carries the element of water and her symbol is the Blue Triangle. Although she does not receive the Princess Cure Exam, she represents Princess Ariel from The Little Mermaid. Chihiro is titled as the Princess of the Sea. / One of Ayumi's friends. Her alter ego is Cure Glade. Kiko summons an unknown attribute and her symbol is the Green Spade. Although she does not receive the Princess Cure Exam, she represents Mulan from the titular tale. Kiko is titled as the Princess of Land. / One of Ayumi's friends. Her alter ego is Cure Romantic. She manipulates nature as her element and her symbol is the Magenta Heart, which formerly belongs to Miyuki. Although she does not receive the Princess Cure Exam, she represents Princess Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Yuna is titled as the Princess of Mind. / A maiden from the planetary city of Lunaris. She goes by her Cure ego, Glitter Crescent. Lunette represents the Lavender Moon and her current element is unknown. She represents Princess Kaguya from The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. Lunette is titled as the Princess of the Moon. / The Smile! Cures' iconic mascot, but she is known as her alter ego, Royal Candy. Candy represents the symbol of the White Marquis and wields the element of light. She is the Princess of Marchenland, because she does not have a specific princess from a fairytale. Candy is titled as the Princess of Radiance. / Smile Pretty Cure's former leader. She goes by the cure ego, Cure Happy, but fails to gain the status of becoming a Princess Pretty Cure; it was unknown why she was unsuccessful. Antagonists/Cirque du Hex Mascots Pudding Pop Rosette Zeppo Frosting Touton Truffles En-En Grell Mion Other Characters Items Original Weapons Locations Marchenland Trivia *This is the second fan sequel to be created by Caramelangel714. *This is the first series to have a lead Cure with a yellow color scheme. Gallery |Smile_Pretty_Cure!_Portal_logo.png Category:Series Category:Fanseries Category:Sequels